


人鱼到底做不做爱？Do Mermaids Make Love (With Humans) ?

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Series: 人鱼系列水花 Mermaid Sergio And His Human Cristiano [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mermaid, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in Water, Bottom Cristiano, Come Swallowing, Fishtail, M/M, Mermaid Sergio, Mermaid on Top, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Fantasy, top sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 没有人告诉过克里斯该怎么对付人鱼的发情期，他甚至都不知道人鱼有这么个时期。





	人鱼到底做不做爱？Do Mermaids Make Love (With Humans) ?

**Author's Note:**

> 鱼尾时期初次，人鱼攻注意！！！  
> 内含奇怪的鱼类生物知识，都是假的，别信。

塞尔吉奥最近很奇怪。克里斯知道他在陆地上的时间长了总会不适应，但只要保持体表湿润——尤其是他的一头长发——他也愿意安安分分缩在玻璃水箱里在房间里陪着克里斯。

但是这些天来他变得很好动，在花园的泳池里来回游个不停，还埋在水里不露头，吃的东西也少了。克里斯只能猜测是他的海洋情结又发作了，盘算着过几天陪他回海边玩玩。

“Sese！”克里斯来到后院时发现塞尔吉奥还躺在水底发呆。开了波浪功能的泳池水面起伏，波光粼粼，模糊了人鱼的面容。那条优美的鱼尾随波摇曳，薄荷绿的鳞片晶莹剔透，尾鳍晃动着仿佛轻飘飘扫在岸边人类的心尖上。克里斯一边呼唤着人鱼的名字，一边走到池边蹲下，伸手搅动池水。人鱼闻声而动，安静地从水底滑过来，隔着水面与人类对视。

“Sese？你感觉还好吗？”克里斯有些担忧地问，手掌抚上人鱼的脸颊，拇指刮过鼻尖，“我马上带你去海边放松一下怎么样？”

塞尔吉奥没有回答，也没有浮上水面。他微侧过脸把不安分的手指咬进嘴里，顿了顿，轻轻摇头。克里斯被他咬得有点痒，想抽回手，却突然被抓住。完全没反应过来的下一秒，哗啦一声人已经被拽到水里。

入水的时候猝不及防，克里斯呛了好大一口，连忙挣扎着想浮出水面透气。塞尔吉奥却不答应了，把他死死地按在怀里，一卷尾巴翻到他上面，捧住他的脸送上了嘴唇。

搞什么？

克里斯只当他是日常抽风，陪着他在水底下亲了一会儿，又试着往上游。然而塞尔吉奥今天确实反常，不仅不愿意放他走，还伸舌头进来勾舔他牙齿内侧，手臂更是越搂越紧。不是说非要扫这个兴，但人类是真的有点透不过气了，他可不像人鱼能用鳃呼吸。隐隐的窒息感让克里斯开始觉得额头抽痛，大脑诡异的兴奋，还有心脏疯狂的搏动。他勉强在自己手脚彻底软掉之前扯住了塞尔吉奥的头发，吃痛的人鱼总算松开他的唇瓣，接着就托着他的腰往上推，终于让人类呼吸到了足够的空气。

堪称劫后余生的人类大口大口地喘着气，忍不住后悔自己为了让人鱼游个痛快，把水池造得特别深。最深的地方足有十几米，他根本够不到底，下了水基本上就只能任鱼宰割。

“你是要淹死我啊？”克里斯哑着嗓子有气无力地抱怨，这已经超过了打闹的范围了。

腰侧的脑袋蹭了蹭，到这时候了都还不愿意出水来。克里斯能感觉到塞尔吉奥的嘴唇贴在他腹肌上，一张一合地像是说了什么话。可那声音散在了水里，压根就没传到他耳中。这下他真的火了。

“你他妈到底是有什么毛病？上来说！”

听得出他话里带着真火，人鱼立刻抬起脸，掀起一片水花。“我很抱歉！”他嚷道，“我以为水下只要亲亲的话就不会窒息的啊！”

什么玩意儿？克里斯一脸懵逼：“谁告诉你的？”

“何塞和艾拉。”

“谁他妈是何塞……等等，前段时间那个肥皂剧的男女主角？”

“对呀，不过我不确定何塞是不是男主角。艾拉跟他分手了，她后来喜欢的是加西亚。”

“……”克里斯翻了个白眼。真是多谢了，可惜没有人想要知道这些。

他低下头去瞧塞尔吉奥的表情。人鱼睁着水润润的大眼睛看起来颇有几分委屈可怜，而克里斯知道那是错觉。塞尔吉奥偶尔会展现出几分可爱的体贴，但总体上不是一条细心的鱼。有时候他搞不明白人类和人鱼的不同，甚至也不是那么在乎。可以说这有些危险，但克里斯喜欢他这样，他的爱不够小心呵护，却毫无保留，带着冷血动物罕见的热情。

他有点太喜欢这样的塞尔吉奥了，以至于没办法继续发火。只好叹口气伸手去捏他肩膀：“你究竟是怎么了？”

塞尔吉奥仍然保持着那个仰视的角度，一眨不眨地盯着他。“我闻到了——味道。”他轻轻地说，视线却带着截然不符的灼热温度。克里斯对于他说的“味道”完全是一头雾水，只能眼睁睁看着这家伙鼻尖耸动，慢慢往下滑，又整条鱼埋进了水里。他愣愣地注视着，直到……

直到人鱼整张脸贴上了他的下腹部。

搞毛啊！

虽然一直没注意，但他可能在之前窒息的时候就开始勃起了，这会儿仍半硬不软的。更别提人鱼用鼻尖嗅闻似的顶来顶去，害得他全身的血液都往那儿冲。靠靠靠，这算什么？

“你、你难道是——发情期？！”

塞尔吉奥大概回答了一句什么，传不到水面上来，克里斯宁愿他别说话。讲道理，谁都不应该在嘴唇贴在人家性器上的时候说话，这种糟糕透顶的行为必须被禁止。不过克里斯目前是无暇颁布这条法令了，因为他的泳裤被扯掉了。

很好，他现在全裸了。

这感觉非常怪异，他泡过热水澡，当然，也是全裸的。但他没有在巨大的冷水池里裸泳过，所以，真的，这感觉陌生又怪异，而他也不知道自己为什么在如此境地下硬得更厉害了。

最可怕的是，塞尔吉奥的脸还他妈埋在那儿。

没有人告诉过克里斯怎么对付人鱼的发情期，他甚至刚刚才知道人鱼有这么个时期。上帝保佑，这些鱼最好没有什么吃JJ的特殊癖好……

呜！唔——糟……糕……他们、真的有……

人鱼的体温和水温毫无差别，但是克里斯能感觉到自己的性器被含进了一个狭小的空间，还有某个柔软滑溜的东西在柱体周围打转。他几乎已经不觉得水冷了，只觉得浑身发热，有一股从心底往上烧的火。失重感、眩晕感让他的大脑空白，身体无意识地后仰，却意外地没有栽进水里。

塞尔吉奥稳稳地托着他。

克里斯不知道人鱼是怎么做到的，仅仅是用那双有力的手臂握住他的后腰，就能支撑起一个足有一百八十磅的强壮男人，让他安然漂浮在水面上。他失神地睁开眼，望着一碧如洗的天空，下身的快感随着塞尔吉奥吸吮的节奏如同海潮般一浪接一浪。不自觉地张开腿，把人鱼的身体环在腿间，当人类的小腿在人鱼背后磨蹭时，双脚还刮到了人鱼腰下细细的鳞片。光滑又带着锐利边缘的触感擦过敏感的脚心，没几下克里斯就已濒临高潮。

也许人鱼在嘴里尝到了什么先兆，于是吐出了口中抽动着的性器，而克里斯紧随其后那声饱含失望的哀吟能让清醒后的他羞耻上好一会儿。正当他不满地扭动身体时，塞尔吉奥凑上来吻住他，扶起他的背让两个人紧紧贴在一起，嘴唇胶着，胸膛相依，火热捂化了冰凉。克里斯甚至感觉大腿根被另一根坚硬顶着。

哇，原来人鱼也有那个……

塞尔吉奥宽大的手掌将两人的欲望握进掌心的那一刻，克里斯再也压抑不住，在对方如水般摇晃却令人安心的怀抱里达到了高潮。塞尔吉奥应该也和他一起，他用能把骨头捏碎的力气搂着克里斯，脑袋埋在他颈窝里急促地喘息。

克里斯半闭眼睛回味着，还处在骨头酥麻的状态里。被水包裹着让高潮的余韵盘桓更久，尽管脚下触不到土地，但塞尔吉奥冰冷坚实的臂膀足够可靠。老天，这感觉太好了。他们从没有这样做过，因为人鱼从未展现过这方面的需求，而人类还以为人鱼族不搞这个呢——放过他吧，他没敢仔细想过，这太奇怪了。

好吧，至少现在克里斯知道了他的男朋友是有那啥啥的。

扶在背后的手臂慢慢下滑环住了克里斯的腰，颈窝里的脑袋也一点点往下蹭。高潮后的皮肤越发敏感，克里斯颤了颤，迷迷糊糊地睁眼一瞧，塞尔吉奥正低着头专注地观察水里。

“你在看啥呢Sese？”

塞尔吉奥头也不抬，神色和语气都带着虔诚：“我在看我们的宝宝。”

……啥玩意儿？我们的啥？谁的宝宝？谁在看？在看谁？

我靠我肯定是耳朵进水了，要不就是脑子进水了。克里斯懵逼地想着，懵逼地开口：“什么叫做我们的宝宝？”

“不要这么傻，亲爱的。我们的宝宝，我，你，后代。这不是很简单的事吗？”塞尔吉奥指了指水里，克里斯瞪大眼去看，发现了某种乳白色的絮状沉淀物漂浮着。天啊，那该不会是……“你射了好多，而且这边环境很安全，我们肯定会有超多超多的宝宝！”

“……”

妈的智障。

克里斯简直不知道该怎么跟他的人鱼解释，他生物可差劲了，但是生物再差他也知道问题出在哪，“Sese，人类不是体外受精——”而且我们也不能像鱼一样一胎生几百个谢谢。

一听宝宝好像要没了，塞尔吉奥唰的就抬起了头，紧张兮兮地盯着他的人类：“那是怎样？”

“——我们是体内受精的。”

人鱼脸上写满了遗憾，低头看看水，又抬头看看人类男朋友。

“意思是要射在身体里面才会有宝宝咯？”

克里斯点头，但总觉得好像有哪里不对。

“那，怎么进到你里面？”

“诶？！”

讲道理，这个火箭般的神展开是克里斯完全没有想过的。不过大家都知道，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多最擅长什么？把握机会。他不知道他的人鱼下一次发情期得等多久，但他知道人类可是一年四季都发情的奇葩生物。虽然之前他们谈的是柏拉图式恋爱，但是塞尔吉奥都提出要跟他生宝宝了，这还能忍？

他们往另一岸边游去。克里斯模拟真实海边场景，在水池一侧为塞尔吉奥造了一个坡度平缓的浅滩，甚至地面都铺满了精致的细沙。现在他爬过水与岸的交界，伸手够到了自己早先丢在沙滩上的橄榄油瓶子。他拿着瓶子翻身躺下，还往水里蹭了蹭，直到小腿能感觉到人工浪潮的拍打。塞尔吉奥经他示意在他腿间趴好，腰背以下仍浸没在水里。不过这边的水不深，克里斯能看到他漂亮的尾巴摆动着，时不时地激起几朵水花。

事到临头，克里斯又开始害羞了。他烧红了脸颊，缓缓地打开腿，沾了满手的橄榄油往身下探去。“这里。”他说，声音干涩。

“这里怎么？”塞尔吉奥一脸认真的求知欲，眼睛圆圆像个好奇宝宝似的刨根问底。

克里斯羞得受不了，索性闭上眼别过头，豁出去地掰开臀瓣，另一手的指尖拨弄褶皱刺入自己的身体。“就、这样……”

他努力不去想塞尔吉奥是怎样凝视着他的一举一动，专心地扩张自己。然而当他试着进入第二指时，两根冰冷滑腻的手指贴着他的指节顺势插了进来。低温和疼痛激得可怜的人类一个冷颤，好不容易放松下来的穴口立刻绞紧了。

罪魁祸首发出一声惊呼：“亲爱的，你这里好小啊，真的能进去吗？”

人鱼的手指只深入了一半就被卡得动弹不得，人类体内滚烫的温度几乎要把他融化。塞尔吉奥喜欢他的人类温暖的身体，永远热乎乎的，像夏天，像正午。可是他从不知道对方体内是这样的高温，让人又向往又害怕的热度。他艰难地活动手指，意识到如果他要进去，必须好好开拓这条通道。

克里斯能感觉到两人的手指紧挨着在自己体内移动，这真的怪透了，但居然也不是特别糟糕，甚至让他诡异地兴奋起来。他眯着眼睛心不在焉地望着天上飘过的云，肌肉一寸寸放松，身体逐渐为心爱的人鱼敞开。当人鱼甩着尾巴压到他正上方，湿漉漉的长发垂落在他脸上的时候，克里斯闭上眼，胸腔里充塞着期待和愉悦。

穴口的褶皱被顶开，人鱼犹豫地顿了顿，然后一鼓作气地推进。第一下他就一个劲地往里捅，似乎非要全根没入才行。手指没能开拓的领地也被强行撑开，克里斯发出微微痛苦的抽气声，得到了安慰的亲吻和爱抚，但深入的动作却没有停下。疼痛无法避免，只能选择忍受。他早已过了会为肉体的伤痛而哭泣的年纪了，也明白了哪些痛苦本质上是快乐的。

等人鱼终于到达了最深处，克里斯做了个深呼吸尽量去适应被填满的感觉。人鱼的性器似乎很光滑，实际上，他没有直接地看到过。不过现在这根东西就在他屁股里呢，他能感觉到它就和人鱼身上其他的地方一样，光滑，冰凉，匀称，粗细也很均匀——从顶端到根部都见鬼的大得不像话。克里斯不知道是所有人鱼都这样还是他养的这只天赋异禀，但是这尺寸真的有点过分了，他平时到底把这么一杆重型机枪往哪儿藏啊？

胡思乱想了一阵，克里斯开始觉得有点不对了，这适应期是不是有点长了？他睁开眼，塞尔吉奥伏在他身上一动不动，眼神里满满的心疼和关切。

“是不是很疼？”

“其实还好。”克里斯实话实说，“你可以动了。”

“动什么？”

克里斯呆滞地看着塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥无辜地回视，眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，硬是显出了几分天真的味道。

诡异的、（单方面）尴尬的沉默，但是克里斯必须打破这个僵局，因为屁股里夹着一根阴茎身上压着一条人鱼然后一动不动地躺在浅滩上，很显然不是个长久之计。

“咳咳，你就，先拔出来……”

“拔出来？为什么？”塞尔吉奥不乐意了，“我好不容易才进去的！”

“不是叫你整个拔出来，先出来一半然后你再、再进来……”克里斯胡乱描述着，觉得自己活像是哄骗不知世事的人鱼做变态事情的邪恶人类。

“还要这样啊？人类真是麻烦……”人鱼小声咕哝道，下身试探着抽离。他慢吞吞地往外抽，非常听话地出来一半然后再慢条斯理地顶进去。尽管有了良好的润滑，火热紧致的内壁还是死死咬着他不放，行动堪称艰难。但剧烈的摩擦还是点燃了需索的欲望，这样隔靴搔痒的缓慢速度已经没法满足天性贪婪的人类了。克里斯忍不住抬起腿盘上塞尔吉奥的腰，在他退出的时候，结实的小腿勾着他用力下压，猛地把他按进了身体里。

人类发出一声响亮的呻吟，人鱼却吓了一跳，撑起身去观察他的表情，“克里斯！亲爱的，痛吗？有没有受伤？”

“没有！”克里斯崩溃地大叫，他说过啥来着，这条傻鱼总是有这种一点也不可爱的不合时宜的小体贴，“你能不能快一点？我很好，一点也不痛，如果你动作够快的话我会更舒服的。”

人鱼做出一个委屈脸，他刚刚也很想快啊，就是怕克里斯受伤嘛，忍得好辛苦的。只能说人类确实是麻烦又难伺候的生物，人鱼决定还是照着自己怎么爽怎么来比较好，事实证明一般这种情况他总是对的。

体内的坚硬性器开始快速地顶撞，幅度也加大了。人鱼抽插的动作毫无技巧可言，完全是凭他自己喜好东一下西一下。但是他的尺寸实在是足够大，把穴道撑得满满当当，随便怎么干都能狠狠碾过敏感点。克里斯被这样不得章法偏偏又次次正中红心的做爱模式搞得乱七八糟，伸出手臂揽下塞尔吉奥的脖颈，通过胡乱的亲吻宣泄满腔的欲火和爱意。他侧过头咬住身上人的耳朵，“你、你别木头一样啊……亲亲我，摸摸我……”

人鱼似乎有些不知所措，好在他终于不再像好奇宝宝一样问个究竟。他学着克里斯的动作，在人类脸上落下细碎的亲吻，光滑的额头、颤动的眼睫、挺直的鼻梁、柔软的嘴唇。唇舌交缠间，克里斯抓起塞尔吉奥的手按在自己胸口，人鱼无师自通地揉捏起他的胸肌，指尖好奇地拨弄挺立的乳珠，又把人类受到刺激之下的哼吟都吞进嘴里。这感觉难以置信的好，原来人类的交配方式这么独特。塞尔吉奥隐隐有失控的感觉，他不知道为什么自己会不由自主地越来越快，越来越用力，克里斯的里面好像有一股力量吸着他，渴望地想把他吞下去，滚烫的温度让他有一种快融化的危机感。但是，但是这感觉该死的好极了，塞尔吉奥常被人责备太过冲动，可他确实喜欢这种徘徊在彻底失控和尽在掌握之间的危险。

克里斯的身体在发抖，他停止了亲吻好让自己喘过气来，塞尔吉奥感受着手掌下他的胸膛剧烈的起伏。“另一边，”克里斯小声说，“另一边、唔……也要……”

那双蜜糖般的棕色眼睛渴求地望着他，亮晶晶的，眼底闪烁着欲望的火光，美得惊人。塞尔吉奥反应过来他说的是乳尖，但他的另一只手忙于勾画人类巧克力似的腹肌线条，颇有些流连忘返。他想了想，低下头含住被冷落的地方，克里斯顿时颤抖得更厉害，压抑不住的低吟让塞尔吉奥知道他做对了。

需求得到满足的人类终于能一心一意地享受快感。他手脚并用紧紧地缠着身上的人鱼，也许是被他的体温感染，人鱼似乎不再浑身冰凉，尤其是体内逞凶的性器，克里斯几乎已经感受不到温差。

“Sese、Sese……”他含糊地呼唤着爱人的名字，躺在铺满细沙的浅滩上，躺在无遮无蔽的天空下。潮汐拍打岸边的声音仿佛和做爱的节奏相呼应和，他轻轻喘息，有风裹着他们，他能听见许多细微的响动，能嗅到许多特殊的气味，而所有的一切都让他意乱情迷。

高潮来得猝不及防也恰到好处，相比之前那次的猛烈，这一次更为绵长。克里斯感觉到塞尔吉奥喷发在他身体里，人鱼的精液凉凉的，滑腻腻的一团一团有点像是果冻。很诡异，但是克里斯居然觉得挺喜欢。塞尔吉奥射的量出奇的多，或许和鱼类天性有关，克里斯的脑海里冒出了诸如“超多超多宝宝”之类的字眼，幸亏他的羞耻心还没有从绝赞的高潮中恢复过来。

塞尔吉奥从他身体里退出来，克里斯仍不愿动，双腿放松让他能退开，自己依旧懒洋洋地躺着，维持着敞开的姿势。他依稀感觉到由于坡度的原因，体内的精液在往外流，他闭目体会着它滑过内壁的触感，却在即将流出穴口的时候，被一根手指堵了回去。

“你干嘛……”克里斯茫然地睁开眼，看见他的人鱼表情严肃地盯着他大开的腿间，伸手认真把自己的精液都往里边弄。

“都流出来了，这样怎么生宝宝啊？”

“……”敢情这家伙还在想着宝宝的事啊？等回头他必须得教教他到底什么才叫做爱。

可是他能等，他的人鱼好像已经急了。塞尔吉奥扶着克里斯的大腿根往上推，把他腿并拢些，按着他的膝窝压在他胸口。可怜的人类闷闷地哼了一声，想挣扎却没力气。他最近减肌颇有成效，是为了在水里行动能更灵活，连带着柔韧性也更好了，挺轻松就让塞尔吉奥完成了这个动作。可是讨厌的人鱼犹不满意，一个劲地压着，非要把他折个对折才罢休。克里斯绝望地横过手臂挡在脸前，不去看自己的臀部是怎样高高翘起，身体里的黏液倒流回去灌进了很深的地方。

操，他要怎么跟Sese解释，他一个男人是生不出宝宝的啊……


End file.
